Perte de contrôle
by Pierre d'hiver
Summary: Un psychopathe qui s'ennuie avec son sociopathe favori dans une chambre d'hôtel. Un plan qui a priori n'a rien de dangereux. Pourtant la situation pourrait ne pas se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu... Slash Sheriarty, Lemon, PWP


Tout commença par quelques SMS :

 _Je m'ennuie. JM  
_

 **Moi aussi. SH**

 **On pourrait se voir.**

 _C'est un rendez-vous ?_

 _J'accepte._

 **Sur terrain neutre.**

 _Évidemment._

 _Sans police._

 **Et sans sniper.**

 _Et sans John Watson._

 **Nous serons donc seuls.**

 _Cela me plaît de plus en plus._

 _Hôtel Blanford, chambre 122. Dans 20 minutes._

 **J'y serai.**

Le temps d'attraper son manteau, le détective est parti. Il arrive au lieu du rendez-vous 10 minutes à l'avance. Moriarty est confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il dévisage Sherlock avec un sourire moqueur :

 _-Vous êtes en avance._

 **-Vous l'êtes plus que moi.**

 _-On dirait que nous étions très pressés de nous voir._

Le criminel se lève nonchalamment et désigne le porte-manteau d'un geste du bras.

 _-Metez-vous à l'aise._

Sherlock défait son écharpe et accroche avec soin son manteau sans voir le regard de Moriarty accroché dans son dos. Ses affaires déposées, il reprend sa place au centre de la pièce.

 **-Et que fait-on à présent ?**

- _Je ne sais pas…_ murmure le criminel et commençant à tourner autour de Sherlock. _Puisque nous nous ennuyons tout deux, nous allons trouver quelque chose à faire._

Il se trouve maintenant derrière Sherlock et s'approche pour lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- _Une suggestion Darling ?_

- **J'ai bien une idée, mais le lieu du rendez-vous laisse à penser que je ne suis pas le premier à l'avoir…**

Le détective accompagner sa déclaration d'un regard et d'un sourire aussi remplis de sous-entendus que ses paroles. Moriarty s'immobilise. C'est d'habitude lui qui joue à installer une tension sexuelle. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être celui avec qui on joue. Sherlock profite de son incompréhension pour se retourner et dévisager Moriarty de près.

- **Déjà sans voix ? Nous n'avons même pas encore commencé…**

Le cœur de Moriarty rate un battement. Il se sent troublé sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Lui qui glisse des allusions à peine sous-entendues à chaque occasion, il suffit que ce puceau asexuel lui dise deux phrases pour qu'il se sentes perdu comme une adolescente !? Il n'a jamais été celui soumis à la pression, et réalise de manière très désagréable qu'il est incapable d'y faire face. Sherlock lui, le regarde d'un air amusé, ravi de voir les choses se passer mieux que prévu. Il prend dans la main le poignet de son grand ennemi.

- **Un pouls rapide et peu régulier. Pourtant aucune cause médicale d'arythmie. Vous avez une explication ?**

Il observe avec satisfaction Moriarty déglutir et rougir. De son autre main, il saisit délicatement le menton du criminel consultant et relève légèrement son visage vers le sien. Il se plonge quelques secondes dans le regard aux pupilles dilatées. Moriarty frémit, sentant chacun de ses muscles fébriles. Il attend la prochaine réplique mordante. Contre toute attente, Sherlock pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, Moriarty recule vivement. Il porte la main a ses lèvres. La douceur des lèvres du détective y est encore imprimée. Il songe un instant qu'il est le premier à y goûter et sourit.

Sherlock veut jouer ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils vont jouer. Il passe ses mains autour de la nuque de Sherlock et approche son visage du sien. Mais le détective ne montre aucun trouble. Pire, il sent son propre cœur s'emballer quand Sherlock pose ses mains sur sa taille d'un geste assuré. Il essaie encore de calmer son rythme cardiaque quand le détective l'embrasse une deuxième fois. Il se crispe de surprise en sentant la langue de Sherlock se faufiler entre ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, il se laisse porter par la douceur du baiser. Il se dit que Sherlock est un véritable expert et en sent un pincement de jalousie en songeant qu'il n'est finalement peut-être pas le premier à se le dire.

Sherlock s'amuse beaucoup à voir la réaction de l'autre. Il avait imaginé les différentes réactions possibles, mais voir Moriarty se laisser guider ainsi sans même protester lui semblait très improbable. Quand il met fin au baiser, le criminel consultant ne lui laisse que le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de ressouder leurs lèvres. Le détective sent les mains presser sur sa nuque. Il redouble de passion dans son baiser et pousse Moriarty contre le mur. Il presse les hanches du criminel tout contre les siennes. Il peut sentir les mouvements de bassin inconscients de l'autre, et un léger gémissement parvient à ses oreilles. Il met fin à se baiser plus fermement que la dernière voix et retire les mains de Moriarty de sa nuque en lui attrapant les poignets et en les amenant contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. La respiration du criminel est haletante et ses yeux sont humides de désir. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Serait-il venu s'il avait su qu'il se laisserai mener comme cela ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, et le voilà pourtant incapable de résister. En voyant le regard aussi impassible que d'habitude du détective le détailler, il sent la chaleur monter dans son bas ventre.

D'un geste expert, Sherlock défait la cravate impeccable de criminel consultant et la laisse glisser à terre. Il plante son regard clair dans celui fiévreux de Moriarty et défait les uns après les autres tous les boutons de sa chemise. Moriarty se sent suffoquer sous le poids du regard lucide et précis, il n'est plus capable d'aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Sherlock vient alors poser ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou. Moriarty se sent frémir à ce contact. Les mains de Sherlock se posent sur ses hanches désormais nues, le contact de sa peau le fait frissonner tant de froid que de plaisir. Les lèvres se déplacent vers le torse. Expert en anatomie, Sherlock ne perd pas de temps à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il se concentre sur les zones érogènes et n'en rate pas une seule. Moriarty se cambre sous sa langue et agrippe sa nuque comme une bouée qui pourrait l'empêcher de se laisser submerger pas les sensations.

Sherlock sourirait si ses lèvres n'étaient pas déjà occupées. C'est la première fois qu'il peut ainsi mettre en application ses cours d'anatomie et il trouve ça très amusant. Sentir chaque réaction est bien plus intéressant que de les voir dans un livre. Il s'éloigne du torse de Moriarty qui émet un petit grognement. Sherlock pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis dit d'une voix calme :

- **Déshabille-toi.**

Moriarty ne songe pas une seconde à refuser ou même à protester. Il se débarrasse des vêtements qu'il lui reste et attend la suite avec un regard fiévreux. Sherlock contemple le corps nu qui lui fait face. Lui qui en général n'a aucun avis sur les canons esthétiques doit bien avouer que Moriarty est plaisant à regarder. Il l'embrasse langoureusement, laissant l'autre passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il s'écarte légèrement pour avoir une vue parfaite sur le visage de Moriarty au moment ou il saisit son sexe dans sa main. Le mélange de stupéfaction et de plaisir ne le déçoit pas. Il commence de lents mouvements de la main et sent Moriarty s'appuyer de plus en plus sur lui, débordé de sensations. Il pose un baiser dans sa nuque avec un sourire malicieux et repousse ses épaules contre le mur.

Il s'agenouille, sentant le regard brûlant de Moriarty posé sur lui. Le criminel frémit déjà de ce qu'il va faire. Il pose en effet ses lèvres sur le sexe du consultant, ce dernier contenant avec peine un gémissement. Il perd ses mains dans les boucles de Sherlock, les yeux fermés. Il émet un hoquet de surprise en sentant les mains de son amant écarter ses fesses. C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'il est dans une situation pareille, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé la partager avec Sherlock. Il fait de son mieux pour se détendre tandis qu'un doigt fin s'introduit en lui. Sherlock ne met que quelques secondes à caresser le point sensible, arrachant un gémissement sonore au criminel. Il continue les mouvements de ses lèvres et de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que son amant est prêt. Il ressort alors ses doigts et éloigne ses lèvres, malgré les protestations de Moriarty.

Il se relève et fait face à son amant. Il ne fait rien et reste silencieux. Moriarty s'impatiente et finit par comprendre ce que l'autre attend. Le souffle court, il dit entre deux respirations :

- _Tu veux m'entendre le dire hein ?_

Sherlock ne dit rien, mais son regard montre son approbation. Envoyant balader son honneur et tout ses principes, Moriarty lâche :

 _-Sherlock Holmes, prends-moi. Prends-moi tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter._

Sherlock s'en contente. Après tout, Moriarty complètement soumis n'est pas vraiment Moriarty. Il se déshabille finalement. Après quelques secondes à contempler le corps de son amant, le souffle coupé, Moriarty se retourne, appuyant ses avants bras contre le mur et offrant ses hanches à Sherlock. Ce dernier profite de cette vision.

- _Dépêche-toi ! Si tu me fais attendre une minute de plus je te jure que je te tue, ou que je me finis tout seul._

Sans savoir laquelle des deux menaces fonctionne le mieux, Sherlock n'attend pas plus. Il saisit fermement les hanches du criminel et s'introduit lentement en lui. Mais Moriarty a trop attendu pour le laisser aller lentement. Il donne un coup de bassin en arrière, s'empalant sur toute la longueur du sexe de Sherlock dans un long gémissement. Le détective commence ses mouvements. Il n'est pas tant comblé par le stupre que par le comportement de son amant. Si les sensations du sexe le laissent relativement froid, il est fasciné par les crispations de Moriarty. Sentir la peau frémir sous ses doigts, la chair se contracter sous ses mouvements, entendre chacun de ses gestes déclencher un gémissement, tout cela le grise. Une voix rauque et éraillée par le plaisir interrompt ces pensées :

- _Plus vite !_

Pas besoin de lui répéter. Sherlock accélère ses mouvements et va toujours plus profonds, entraînant des cris de plus en plus sonores. Il touche le point sensible quasiment à chaque coup de rein, entraînant rapidement Moriarty à l'orgasme, dans un ultime cri.

Moriarty, appuyé contre le mur, reprend difficilement son souffle. Son cœur peine lui aussi à retrouver son rythme normal. Il est encore étourdi de ce qui vient d'arriver. Il parvient finalement à se tenir debout sans l'appui du mur. Les deux hommes se rhabillent rapidement. Moriarty jette un coup d'œil à son nouvel amant. Le sentiment amer d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation se fraye un chemin dans son esprit. Au moment de se séparer, il se donne un air le plus fier possible et prévient :

- _Le prochaine fois, ne penses pas que cela soit aussi facile._

Sherlock hausse un sourcil avec un sourire provocateur :

- **La prochaine fois ? Je m'en réjouit d'avance.**

* * *

C'était mon premier vrai lemon Sheriarty, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des retours.

Une petite review? Un MP?

En tous cas merci de votre lecture.


End file.
